parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Rocko's Modern Life (Duck's Modern Life)
Cast *Duck as Rocko - (Duck and Rocko are both western) *James as Heffer Wolfe - (James and Heffer Wolfe are both vain) *Thomas as Filbert Turtle - (Thomas and Filbert Turtle are both wear blue) *Bertie as Spunky *Henry as Ed Bighead - (Henry and Ed Bighead are both wear green and rude sometimes) *Molly as Bev Bighead - (Molly and Bev Bighead are both married to Henry and Ed Bighead) *Emily as Dr. Paula Hutchinson Turtle - (Dr. Paula Hutchinson Turtle's voice suits Emily) *Donald and Douglas as Chuck and Leon Chameleon - (Donald and Douglas are twis, just like Chuck and Leon Chameleon are) *Flying Scotsman as Really Really Big Man *Diesel as Peaches *Daisy as Gladys the Hippo Lady *S.C.Ruffey as Earl the Dog *George as George Wolfe - (George and George Wolfe are both share the same names) *Caroline as Virginia Wolfe - (Caroline and Virginia Wolfe are both wear glasses) *Duke as Grandpa Wolfe - (Duke and Grandpa Wolfe are both old) *Percy as Peter Wolfe *Mavis as Cindy Wolfe *Sir Handel as Ralph Bighead *Spencer as Mr. Dupette *Gordon as Gordon the Foot - (Gordon and Gordon the Foot are both share the same names) *BoCo as Fran the Newscaster *Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Squirmy *Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Bloaty *Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mr. Icck *Patrick as Mr. Smitty *Duncan as Slippy Pig *Madge as Tammy the Pig *Billy as Wild Pig *Troublesome Trucks and Coaches as Conglom-O Lizards *Bill and Ben as Ambulance Beavers - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Ambulance Beavers are) *Toad as Flecko the Fly *Murdoch as Wallace the Elephant - (Murdoch and Wallace the Elephant are both powerful) *Jeremy as Airline Pilot *Kelly as O-Town Building Inspector *Henrietta as Karen the Chicken *Edward as Gib Hootsen *Hank as Spike Hammerhead *D261 as Dr. Bendova *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as the Enchanted Upchucks *Cranky as Heffer's Real Father *Fergus as Dr. Katz *Nelson as Shark Roast *Derek as Ralph Bighead Studios' Tour Guide *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mr. Fathead *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mrs. Fathead *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Rollo *Grampus (from TUGS) as Lolita *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Pinky Appendix *Harvey as Dr. Phil *Arry and Bert as Buff and Dick - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Buff and Dick) *Freddie as Seymour the Ram *Bert as Little Elf *Hiro as Fruitcake Man *Oliver as Dad Elf *Stanley as Mitch *Bulstrode as Boat Cruise Captain *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Winniffed Wolfe *Kevin as Dan the Fly Man *Rocky as "Big" Biff Benderhaus *Whiff as Dr. Iris MacFropter *Bertram as the Hopping Hessian *Salty as Crappie Jack *Millie as Claudette *Bulgy as the Sani-Tour Bus Driver *Horrid Lorries as the Blood Brothers *Oliver (Pack) as Ferb the Contractor *Byron as Bob "Bucky" Taylor *Marion as Nosey *Max and Monty as Frank and Will the Pigs *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Betty Bologna *Rayman (from Rayman) as Sal Ami *Globox (from Rayman) as Mr. Cheese *Elizabeth as the Widow Hutchinson *Arthur as Tiger *Toby as Frank Hutchinson *Lady as Elkie *Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Captain Compost Heap *Jack as Gilbert Turtle *Alfie as Norbert Turtle *Buster as Shelbert Turtle *Isobella as Missy Turtle *Terence as Mr. Noway *Hector as Dingo *Flora as Madame Doreeno *Smudger as Mortimer Khan *Belle as Alicia *Rosie as Shelia *S.C.Ruffey as Magic Meatball *Gina as Leena *Diesel 10 as the Dark Underlord *Harold as the American Balding Eagle *Frieda as Grandma Wolfe Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017